


Double trouble

by Road1985



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Lemon y mucho Lemon, M/M, Stiles cree haber perdido la cabeza (que raro), sorpresas!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Stiles quiere a Derek desde que la primera vez que el menor de los Hale le empotró contra su taquilla, Derek está enamorado de Stiles desde... no es algo que le guste reconocer, pero desearía que Stiles se convirtiera en su "mate". ¿como decirlo cuando el chico es menor? ¿Cómo hacer algo cuando el chico es hijo del sheriff? ¿Como resistirse al chico que se planta en su casa en mitad de la noche, diciendo que está preparado para todo? Cuidado con las apariencias y los espejismos le dice el instinto a Derek, pero que más, Stiles está ahí, se le está ofreciendo y no tiene fuerzas para decir que no.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, hay un personaje masculino original... más o menos... bueno... ya me entenderéis... se trata de un personaje que he visto por ciertas partes del fandom, Stuart, le llaman, pero con un ligero cambio que no quiero descubrir para no quitar la gracia al final del primer capitulo. Os lo dejo a vuestra sorpresa.

El insistente sonido de nudillos llamando a la puerta despertó a Derek. No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido exactamente, pero si que había llegado agotado al loft algo más tarde del atardecer.

Hacía frío para ser octubre, pero a pesar de llevar más que su cazadora de cuello sobre la camiseta, no se dio ni cuenta.

Empezaba a sentir que los días se repartían, que su vida se volvía monótona y aburrida, algo que parecía difícil tratándose de un hombre lobo y de una ciudad como Beacon Hills.

Podía hacer lo que quería con su vida ahora que nadie sospechaba que había matado a sus padres, ahora que Kate había dejado de ser una amenaza, ahora que Chris Argent, cazador, era un aliado.

Sin embargo, había algo que Derek empezaba a pensar que nunca podría conseguir por más que luchaba por ello.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó con pues descalzos por el suelo frío. La temperatura de lobo es más alta que la de un humano, así que no se dio ni cuenta.

Quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta parecía empeñado en no dejar de llamar hasta que abriera.

Molesto porque le hubieran despertado, deslizó la puerta de golpe hasta hacerla chocar con el otro extremo del muro.

* ¿Stiles?

Ver al chico ahí, mirándole fijamente, media sonrisa en su rostro y una extraña tranquilidad que nunca había tenido cuando estaba cerca de él, le dejó descolocado.

* ¿Qué haces aquí?

* Quería verte. – Dijo el chico dando un paso al interior del loft. – Espero no molestarte.

* ¿Has visto la hora que es?

El chico giró sobre sus propios pies y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dejando ver así que no llevaba nada debajo de la sudadera.

Derek puso una mano sobre la frente de Stiles.

* No tienes fiebre. Pero deberías estar muerto de frío. – Le cogió un brazo, esperaba notarlo congelado como un témpano, pero en realidad, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

* En realidad, no. Por eso estoy aquí… pensé que, viniendo me sentiría mejor… y tú también.

* ¿De qué estás hablando Stiles? Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que tu padre se plante aquí con la mitad de la policía de condado. No quiero que piense…

Derek dejó de hablar antes de decir más de la cuenta. No se negaría a si mismo que tener a Stiles en mitad de la noche en su casa, le excitaba. Maldito adolescente, todavía no podía beber alcohol y ya le tenía sórdido el cerebro con su torpeza, su increíble inteligencia y su personalidad.

Sin embargo, fue el siguiente de Stiles lo que le impidió seguir pensando con claridad.

De nuevo la sonrisa solo que ahora no parecía inocente ni casual. Sin apartar la mirada de Derek, llevó dos dedos hasta la cremallera de su sudadera y la hizo descender hasta dejar su torso desnudo a la vista.

* Dime que he hecho bien en venir. – Dijo el chico dando un paso hacia Derek. – No podía aguantar por más tiempo. – Un paso más y un paso menos que le separaba de Derek. - ¿Soy el único que deseaba estar aquí, en tu casa, contigo, los dos solos?

* Stiles…

* No me digas que no está bien. No me digas que soy menor y no me digas nada sobre mi padre. Dime solo que es lo que quieres tú que pase esta noche.

Derek tragó saliva y mantuvo la mirada clavada en Stiles, en sus ojos… al menos por el mayor tiempo que pudo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar deslizar los ojos hasta unos labios casi puros, casi vírgenes que se moría por besar y pronto se encontró mirando una piel pálida que hacía que las yemas de sus dedos ardieran, volviéndole desesperado.

* Sabía que me metería en problemas desde el momento en que te conocí.

* Yo solo quiero que me beses. ¿Es eso un problema para ti?

¿Cuándo Stiles se había convertido en alguien con una voz tan sensual? Stiles era muchas cosas, pero Derek nunca lo había visto como alguien sexy.

Le gustaba Stiles, desde el inicio, aunque nunca había comprendido porque exactamente. Probablemente porque era alguien completamente opuesto a él y no era la primera vez que había estado a punto de arrebatarle un beso, de dejar que su lobo interior tomara el control y se dejara llevar por su instinto más primario. Pero hasta ese momento, había conseguido controlarlo y evitarlo.

* Derek. – Gimió Stiles y deslizó la mano hasta el vientre de Derek y sonrió al sentir que se contrata.

* ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Dijo Derek para luego tratar saliva con fuerza. Quería dar un paso atrás, ser responsable, adulto, pero se quedó donde estaba. – Si realmente quieres que esto pase, podemos esperar. Esperemos que seas mayor de edad, a que tu padre no…

Los labios de Stiles sobre los suyos, borraron cualquier pensamiento inteligente de su cabeza e hicieron que finalmente, los deseos que mejor había conseguido ocultar, salieran a la luz.

El lobo en su interior gruñó, aulló y se revolvió. Movió las manos sin pensar, rodeó la cintura de Stiles y lo empujó contra una de las columnas del loft. Se apretó contra él y le devolvió el beso devorando sus labios apasionadamente.

Stiles gimió y se dejó hacer. Derek tenía el control, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo desbocado en el corazón del lobo y apretó todavía más sus caderas contra él para excitado al extremo.

* He venido para que nos dejemos de tonterías. Se como me miras. – Stiles rodeó el cuello de Derek con ambos brazos. – Mi padre piensa que no puedo ser gay, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que siento por ti. - Su gesto pronto recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

Derek le agarró el trasero, lo apretó y levantó su cuerpo sin apenas esfuerzo. Steve rodeó sus caderas y apretó su culo contra la prominente elección de Derek.

* Te sientes igual, no lo escondas. Me deseas quieres meterme en tu cama y…

* No lo digas suena fatal. – Dijo Derek con una rosa nerviosa. – Aunque no te lo creas sigues siendo un crío.

* No para ti, por lo visto.

Derek gruñó y volvió a besarle, le mordió el labio mientras sus gruñidos se hacían más intensos largos y difíciles de contener. Le quitó la sudadera del todo y arañó su espalda dejando que Stiles notara que sus uñas se estaban convirtiendo en garras.

* ¿Sabes cuantas veces he estado tentado de matarte?

* Seguramente las mismas que has estado a punto de hacerme esto.

* Maldito crío.

Clavó las uñas en su hombro durante un segundo, tiempo suficiente para recapacitar y darse cuenta que aquello tenía que pasar, aquello debía pasar desde el momento en que se habían conocido.

Lo llevó hasta la cama, dispuesto a cumplir todos y cada uno de los sueños húmedos, torturadores y terriblemente reales que había tenido con Stiles en esa exacta posición.

Esperaba guiarle, descubrirle el sexo, iniciar juntos aquel camino. Sin embargo, el rápido movimiento de Stiles le cogió desprevenido y no supo como reaccionar cuando el chico se le puso encima, se sentó sobre sus caderas y con manos que parecían mucho más tranquilas y expertas que las suyas, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

Derek no podía apartar la mirada de la mano libre de Stiles, frotando con destreza su propia entrepierna. Le quitó la mano, se moría por tocarle de una vez, por descubrir el resto de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

* ¿Sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás, verdad Stiles?

El chico se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Derek y le susurró al oído.

* Los dos queremos lo mismo, Derek. Te deseo, te necesito dentro de mi… - Alargar esas últimas palabras algo más de la cuenta volvió loco a Derek.

Levantó las caderas, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Stiles. Se deshizo de su ropa y libero también el cuerpo del chico de su pantalón y los bóxer.

Frotó su miembro contra el culo desnudo de Stiles varias veces y sonrió al sentir que Stiles comenzaba a mover su propio cuerpo al mismo ritmo y eso que todavía no le había penetrado.

* Dime que es lo quieres y lo haré.

* ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que me folles sin miedo? – Dijo Stiles riéndose.

* ¿Desde cuando eres tan mal hablado?

* Desde que estoy desnudo en tu cama, - Stiles llevó una mano hasta el miembro de Derek y lo rodeó entre sus dedos, para un instante más tarde empezar a masajearlo. – Y ya no se como decirte que quiero que me penetres.

Derek se había prometido que la primera vez que tuviera a Stiles entre sus brazos y piernas, haría las cosas poco a poco, prepararía el cuerpo de Stiles y dejaría que el chico se excitara y estimulara antes de entrar en él.

Sin embargo, no había calculado que tener a Stiles sobre él, contoneando su caderas encima de él, masturbándole insistentemente y gimiendo como un animalario desesperado, le pondría tan cachondo y le haría perder el control en cuestión de segundos.

Agarró las nalgas de Stiles las separó todo lo que pudo y como el animal que en parte era, le penetró de un solo golpe.

Stiles ahogó un gemido y se quedó clavado, en más de un sentido sobre Derek, con la mirada fija en él, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y los muslos apretados.

* Fo…

* No lo digas. Suena siempre mal.

Derek comenzó a moverse, las caderas arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera de Stiles siguiendo sus gemidos, los movimientos con los que el chico y poco a poco los ritmos de ambos de convirtieron en uno solo.

Aquel momento podría haber durado horas o tal vez no fueron más que unos pocos minutos, pero el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo mientras los cuerpos de ambos rozaban el mayor placer que ninguno de los podía imaginar.

Derek se dejó ir dentro de Stiles derramado todo su ser en el muchacho. Ambos aguantaron la respiración mientras el orgasmo se apoderaba de ambos en una explosión de placer y desenfreno que, literalmente, les hizo ver las estrellas o lo que fueran aquellas lucecitas blancas que aparecieron delante de sus ojos.

Stiles apretó los muslos para retenerlo el miembro de Derek el mayor tiempo posible en su interior, así como su semilla, que ya caía por el interior de sus piernas.

Se dejó caer hasta que su frente chocó contra el pecho de Derek sabiendo que lo atraparla entre sus brazos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero también lo hacía Derek, con una mezcla de agotamiento y bienestar que hacía mucho que no sentía.

Mantuvo a Stiles entre sus brazos hasta que sintió que el chico dejaba de moverse y su respiración se relajaba. Una vez que Stiles se hubo dormido, Derek decidió hacer lo mismo, con el muchacho enroscado contra el, sus piernas enrolladas con las suyas y la cabeza pegada a su barbilla.

 

Stiles abrió los ojos de golpe y durante un segundo se quedó mirando el techo blanco de su habitación. Había dormido fatal, una noche llena de pesadillas, lobos de otras manadas que intentaban hacerles daño, Kate volviendo de entre los muertos, cazadores que le perseguían por el bosque, la maldita nogitzune que le hacía la vida imposible… todavía no sabía que había sido de esa cosa, pero no le importaba no volver a saber de ella en una buena temporada.

Se incorporó, estaba realmente agotado y le dolía todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Se había acostado pronto, por fin una noche sin conspiraciones, búsquedas en mitad del bosque, ni Peter haciendo de las suyas. Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y ahora, al despertar, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido apenas.

Cogió el móvil para ver si Scott le había escrito o si Beacon Hills entraba en una nueva crisis sobrenatural.

De repente, aterrorizado, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido, que era muy tarde y que el entrenador le iba a matar en cuanto lo viera. ¿Por qué su padre no le haba despertado antes de marcharse como todos los días? Tampoco tenía ahora ningún caso extremadamente complicado entre manos como para olvidarse de él.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario y bajó pitando a la cocina para tomar un café. Se detuvo un momento ante las tres tazas encima de la mesa, dos habían sido usadas ya, la tercera todavía no.

¿Su padre había desayunado con alguien? ¿Era por eso que se había olvidado de despertarle, porque había tenido una cita y había dormido con alguien? La sola idea de su padre con una mujer le sonaba, cuanto menos extraña, no estaba preparado para una noticia así. Pero comprendía que su padre necesitaba pasar página.

Decidió dejar el tema para la hora de la cena. Entonces le preguntaría. Seguía yendo tarde al instituto y cada minuto adicional de retraso sería un grito más del entrenador.

Cogió la mochila el termo con el café que acababa de prepararse y salió de casa. De nuevo tuvo que detenerse en seco al encontrarse a Derek ahí delante, apoyado sobre su coche, sonriéndole, esperándole. Si no había sucedido nada excepcional… eso son significaba que Scott se había metido en problemas o tal vez Peter, pero eso no daba motivos para que Derek le sintiera de esa manera. Ni para que se acercará a él cobrar una forma de andar, que cuanto menos era muy… ¿sensual?

Stiles agitó la cabeza, ya tenía bastante con estar colgado de Derek desde que lo había conocido como para ahora fijarse como le marcaban los vaqueros las caderas y como se notaban los músculos bajo la camiseta y la cazadora.

* Estaba a punto de subir a buscarte a la cama. – Dijo Derek a unos centímetros del rostro de Stiles. El chico de ruborizó, no era un lobo, pero el olor de Derek era lo más embriagador que había notado nunca. – Después de todo, imaginaba que ya no te sorprendería.

De pronto le besó en los labios. Derek Hale acababa de darle un beso en la boca, con lengua… y tanto que había sido con lengua, como para no notar que alguien como Derek Hale recorría su boca y la marcaba con su lengua como si fuera su territorio.

Stiles sintió que les fallaban las piernas. No estaba preparado para que Derek diera un paso así, adelanten de improviso, de la noche a la mañana y sin venir a cuento.

Llevaba mucho tiempo jugando con él, mandándole señales opuestas, o por lo menos eso pensaba Stiles. Cuando creía que era el momento de decirle algo, de probar a invitarle, no se, a tomar algo, Derek se encerraba de nuevo en sí mismo y Stiles pensaba que no eran más que ilusiones suyas.

Y ahora esto, como si nada, Derek se acercaba a él, le daba un intenso beso y encima ahora… ¡Le tocaba el culo! ¡Derek le estaba metiendo mano!

Tal vez eran las ganas de que ocurriera eso, pero Stiles se quedó ahí, dejando que Derek hiciera con él lo que quisiera… le habría dejado hacer cualquier cosa, aunque tuviera que perder un día de clase y luego tuviera que soportar el duro entrenamiento extra. Le daba igual si eso significaba, que finalmente Derek quería… ¿Derek quería acostarse con él?

* ¡Eh, Stiles! ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálido de repente. Creo que lo de anoche te dejó más agotado de lo que yo creía. Tal vez me pasé un poco.

* ¿Anoche?

* Vamos, si salimos ahora, llegarás justo a tiempo para evitarte broncas. Además no quiero tener que dar explicaciones a Scott.

Derek se dirigió hacia el coche, con la misma sonrisa en los labios. Stiles no recordaba haberle visto jamás sonriendo así. ¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior y por qué no se acordaba de nada?

Le siguió, se subió al coche y fueron juntos al instituto. El silencio dominó el corto viaje de veinte minutos, en el que Stiles lanzó rápidas y fugaces miradas a Derek intentando encontrar en su mirada, en sus gestos, en cualquier sitio, respuestas a sus dudas. Pero no dio con nada.

Scott le esperaba como siempre en el aparcamiento del instituto, apoyado sobre su moto y con el casco entre los brazos.

Se acercó al coche y esperó a que Stiles bajara. Esta vez no hubo beso de despedida por parte de Derek, pero si una sonrisa de complicidad que Stiles todavía no comprendía a que se debía.

En cuanto ambos salieron del coche, Scott frunció el ceño y se acercó a Derek, lo olisqueó como si de un perro se tratara y lo miró con gesto confundido.

* Hueles a Stiles. ¿Por qué tu ropa y tu cuerpo huelen a Stiles?

El propio Stiles miró confundió a uno y otro. No era la primera vez que estaba cerca de Derek, así que no sería la primera vez que su olor se hubiera quedado pegado en Derek, no como para que Scott estuviera tan sorprendido ahora.

* Digamos que algunas cosas han cambiado esta noche.

Derek volví a sonreír, pero el gesto que vio ahora Stiles, parecía una mezcla de pudor y satisfacción.

Quería preguntarle de que iba aquello, que estaba pasando, que se había perdido, necesitaba saber porque parecía que todo el mundo sabía más que él.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, desde el otro lado de la calle Boyd silbó para llamar la atención de los tres, Isaac levantó los dos pulgares hacia Derek y él y los gemelos juntaron sus manos para formar un corazón.

* Menuda noche. – Dijo Isaac. – No había quien durmiera con tanto Stiles… mmmm Derek… y tanto gemido. Espero que al menos mereciera la pena.

* ¿De qué estás hablando? – Stiles los miró a todos que lanzaban risitas tontas, los gemelos que daban cazados a Derek y Scott que miraba con mala gana al otro lobo. - ¿Derek?

* Fuiste tu el que se plantó en el loft… el que… una noche como esa no se olvida fácilmente Stiles.

* Anoche me fui a dormir pronto porque estaba agotado. No he estado en tu loft desde hace un par de semanas.

Las palabras de Stiles dejaron helado a Derek. No era eso lo que esperaba oír claramente, porque en sus ojos se veía que estaba convencido de algo muy distinto.

* Stiles. No fue un sueño, viniste decidido, querías hacerlo.

* No soy una persona decidida Derek y no tomaría una decisión así tan que la ligera como para plantarme en tu apartamento en mitad de la noche.

* Stuart. – Dijo Scott tras un interminable momento de absoluto silencio.

* ¿Quién es Stuart? - ¿Más sorpresas? Pensó Stiles para si mismo.

* Stuart, tu hermano.

* Venga, hombre. – Isaac dio un paso adelante. – Todos sabemos que Stuart y Stiles no se llevan bien pero no sería capaz de algo así.

* ¿Algo así de que? ¿Y desde cuando tengo un hermano? – Stiles no quería levantar la voz, pero estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

* Stiles, Stuart es tu hermano gemelo. Siempre te está recordando que es tres minutos mayor que tú y eso le hace más maduro y…

* No.

Todos se volvieron hacia Derek. Se había quedado mudo durante los últimos minutos y ahora su rostro se había vuelto completamente pálido.

Después de todo lo que habían vivido, Stiles podía decir que conocía bastante bien a Derek y desde luego nunca lo había visto con esa expresión de pánico, nunca lo había visto a punto de vomitar, ni mucho menos a punto de salir corriendo, no por miedo, sino por vergüenza.

* A veces parece que Stuart no tenga límites.

Stiles se volvió con un movimiento rápido hacia Boyd, lo agarró del cuello de la cazadora y lo zarandeó.

* Yo no tengo ningún hermano, mucho menos un hermano gemelo. Siempre he sido hijo único.

* Stiles, lo siento… yo… Joder… no sabía que era Stuart. Yo quería…

De pronto Derek se subió en su coche y salió de allí haciendo que los neumáticos patinaran en el asfalto. Al mismo tiempo una figura que Stiles pensó salida del mismo infierno saludó con la mano a todo el grupo.

* Ahora podremos preguntarle a Stuart porque lo ha hecho.

Stiles creyó ver doble cuando vio acercarse al otro chico, alguien idéntico a él, su misma cara, su misma forma de moverse, de mirar. Les diferenciaba la ropa, ese otro Stiles parecía preocuparse mucho por su estilo por llevar ropa elegante. Stiles jamás se habría puesto camisay corbata para ir al instituto, mucho menos ese suéter que parecía el uniforme de un colegio privado.

* Pero… - Comenzó a decir Stiles.

Se volvió hacia sus amigos para comprobar si ellos también estaban viendo aquella locura. Sin embargo, todos estaban tranquilos, mirando a su doble como si fuera algo normal, como si lo vieran todos los días.

* ¿Qué pasa chicos?

La voz de su copia, también idéntica a la suya, le hizo dar un respingo. Abrió la boca para protestar, para exigir explicaciones, para que alguien le dijera que todavía estaba soñando y se trataba de una pesadilla.

Pero ni Stiles dijo nada, ni uno solo de sus amigos se mostró sorprendido ante su llegada.

* ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo tío? – Dijo de porto Scott dando un paso adelante hacia ese otro Stiles. – Ya sabemos que eres capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero… ¿Derek?

Su copia, Stuart se llamaba aparentemente se echó a reír y se pasó una mano, nervioso por el pelo. Le daba miedo lo mucho que se parecía él. Era como mirarse al espejo.

* Bueno, solo quería dar un empujoncito a la cosa. Que el santurrón de mi hermanito si no no hace nada y Derek parece que tiene miedo de tocarle… bueno ahora ya no. – Y de nuevo se echó a reír, como si hubiera dicho la mejor broma posible.

* Yo no tengo hermanos. – Dijo Stiles en voz baja pero todos le escucharon.

* Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras Stiles, pero por tres minutos soy tu hermano mayor y me preocupo por ti.

* Menuda forma de hacerlo… - Murmuró Isaac mientras se marchaba hacia la puerta de instituto junto con los demás.

Stiles se quedó ahí, clavado en él suelo mirando a ese extraño, esperando que desapareciera, que tan sólo fuera un juego de su mente o despertarse de nuevo y que ese día no hubiera comenzado verdaderamente.

Nada de aquello podía ser verdad. Stiles no tenía un hermano gemelo y no podía haber salido tampoco de la nada. No podía ser cierto que ese desconocido le hubiera arrebatado su oportunidad de tener algo con Derek… con la excusa de ayudarle. Ahora Derek no volvería a mirarle a la cara, lo conocía bien; si la noche anterior había pasado de verdad Derek haría todo lo posible para mantenerse lejos de él.

No, no era posible, aquella situación tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto y en cualquier momento saltaría alguien diciendo que había una cámara oculta.

Pero los segundos pasaron y Stuart, su doble, su gemelo seguía ahí, delante de él, escribiendo algo en su móvil.

Levantó la cabeza y le miró, ahí estaba de nuevo esa horrible sonrisa que le ponía la piel de gallina. El otro chico se acercó a él, estaban solos, Stiles iba a entrar tarde en clase, todos sus compañeros habían entrado ya en el edificio. Pero Stiles no podía moverse, no cuando sentía náuseas.

Stuart se acercó a él, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles.

* Deberías darme las gracias hermanito. Ya he roto el hielo entre Derek y tu.

* No… no eres mi hermano. No tengo hermanos. Y si le haces daño a Derek o a cualquiera de mis amigos… ¿Quién eres en realidad, Stuart?

* Aunque te cueste creerlo, soy tu hermano gemelo. Hasta tu padre te lo puede decir. Ha sido fácil introducirme en vuestra realidad… estamos unidos Stiles, unidos por el Nematon.

* ¿El nematon? – Stiles sintió que se ahogaba, ahora si que tenía que ser una pesadilla. - ¿Nogitzune?

* Stuart, hermanito. Mi nombre ahora es Stuart.

Le guiñó el ojo y sin decir una palabra más se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia el instituto. Stiles lo miró terror. Ahora todos estaban convencidos que aquel demonio era su hermano y él era el único que conocía la verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Derek, abre la puerta. Se que estás en casa. – Stiles empezaba a hacerse daño de golpear sin parar la puerta del loft, pero no iba a parar hasta que hablara con él, hasta que obtuviera respuestas. – Mi padre me matará cuando vuelva a casa porque no he dormido en mi cama en toda la noche, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que…

\- Derek no está aquí, - Llámale aparición de Peter abriendo la puerta del loft hizo que Stiles diera un respingo. – pensaba que te habrías dado cuenta ahí sentado toda la noche.

\- ¿Derek no está?

Peter se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, apenas dejando espacio para que Stiles pudiera mirar dentro. Su Instinto le decía que Peter mentía. Era bueno montando sus propias historias, haciendo sus planes. Llevaba haciéndolo toda la vida, pero a Stiles no se la iba a colar tan fácilmente 

\- Se marchó de madrugada. 

\- ¿Cómo que se ha marchado? ¿A dónde se ha marchado?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

\- No soy su padre, ni siquiera me escucha como su tío que soy. ¿De verdad esperas que me diga donde va?

Stiles estuvo a punto de contestar, de protestar. El día anterior había estado a punto de dar el paso, había decidido decirle a Derek lo que sentía por él; que estaba enamorado, que deseaba empezar algo con él. 

Pero el destino parecía empeñado en llevarle la contraria, en no dejarle ser feliz. Había pedido a su madre siendo un crío, había casi perdido a su padre por culpa del alcohol y ahora una maldita criatura sobrenatural salido de él estaba a punto de alejarse para   
siempre del tío del que estaba enamorado. 

\- Podrás decirme al menos donde crees que ha ido. – El gesto incrédulo de Peter, como si le hubiera dicho algo realmente estúpido, le puso de los nervios. – Da igual, le encontraré yo solo.

Giró sobre sus propios pies y sex dispuso a marcharse, pero la voz de Peter y su mano sobre su hombro le hicieron detenerse de golpe, aunque no se dio la vuelta. 

\- Jamás habría pensado que diría esto, pero Derek es un buen chico, así que dile a tu hermano que escoja otra forma de burlarse de ti.

Stiles se dio la vuelta en seco, su rostro había palidecido. Apretó los puños y de abalanzó sobre Peter, como si hubiera olvidado de pronto que estaba atacando a un lobo, a uno con malas pulgas, uno al que no le gustaba demasiado Stiles. Pero le daba igual, todo le daba igual a Stiles si efectivamente había perdido su oportunidad de ser sincero con Derek.

\- Yo no tengo hermanos. Ese… Stuart no es mi hermano, hace cuatro días no existía.

Peter le empujó contra la pared para separarlo de él y le mostró garras y dientes, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo azulado.

\- Si has espantado a Derek con tus nervios e Inmadurez, no lo pagues conmigo, ni con tu hermano. 

\- Stuart…

\- Si, si. Odias a tu hermano. Todos sabemos tu problema de celos.

Stiles se separó de él con paso vacilante, la boca abierta, labios temblorosos y de nuevo, los puños apretados. ¿De qué estaba hablando Peter? ¿Qué celos iba a tener a una persona quw veinticuatro horas antes no existía? ¿Hasta que punto había alterado la existencia de todos sus amigos, de su padre para que Peter y todos?

\- Olvídate de mi hermano ahora. Estoy buscando a Derek, necesito hablar con él.

\- No se donde puedes encontrar a mi sobrino, ya sabes que no somos uña y carne precisamente. Pero cuando lo vi ayer estaba muy alterado. Supongo que no esperaba haberse tirado a tu hermano. 

Stiles no tenía nada que hacer si se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Peter, así que ni siquiera lo intentó. 

Se dio la vuelta sin responder a la provocación de Peter y se marchó. Ahora era cosa suya encontrar a Derek, averiguar donde se había escondido y tratar de encontrar el momento de decirle que no le importaba lo que… Stuart, la nogitzune o lo que fuera esa cosa idéntica a él hubiera hecho. Lo único que Stiles deseaba era decirle a Derek que sentía algo muy fuerte por él.

Salió del bloque de pisos y caminó hasta el jeep, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que Stuart estaba allí, apoyado sobre el capó, mirándole, con esa horrible sonrisa en sus labios. 

\- No me digas que no sabes donde esta Derek. 

\- Cierra el pico. 

Stiles pasó de largo de la figura que parecía sacada de un espejo y abrió la puerta de su coche.

\- Vamos hermanito. Seguro que si lo piensas bien sabes donde ha podido ir. Después de todo, los lobos son animales territoriales, de costumbres. 

\- He dicho que te calles. – Stiles apretó las manos contra el volante. – Te haces pasar por mi hermano gemelo y así te aseguras que no puedo tocarte. – Levantó la mirada y la clavó en Stuart, con ganas de tener rayos X, de poder hacerlo desaparecer, de volver a su vida tal cual era dos días antes. – Pero sí vuelves a hacer daño a alguna de las personas que me importan, te aseguro te mataré, aunque me vaya la vida en ello.

Stuart lanzó una carcajada y aplaudió.

\- Menudo discurso, Stiles y papá siempre diciendo que eras el más débil de los dos. Parece que al final sabes sacar las agallas necesarias. – Caminó pausadamente hasta la ventanilla de Stiles y se apoyó sobre ella. – Después de todo, vas a tener que darme las gracias por acostarme con Derek. – El gruñido de Stiles le hizo incorporarse y levantar las manos. – Te conozco porque he visto el mundo desde tus ojos. Así que deberías saber tan bien como yo donde buscar a Derek. 

\- No sabes nada sobre nosotros. 

\- ¿Entonces como sé que Derek se esconde de ti en los restos de la casa quemada de su familia?

Stiles palideció de golpe. Estaban pasando tantas cosas por su cabeza en las últimas horas que no había pensado en la posibilidad más fácil. 

Estaba claro que Derek se sentiría seguro en la casa familiar. No había otro sitio donde encontrarle y Stuart, la maldita nogitzune lo había supuesto antes que él.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder atropellar a Stuart si se ponía delante del jeep. Pero su falso hermano se quedó ahí, sonriente, orgulloso de seguir haciéndole daño. 

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa. Conocía tan bien el camino que podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba tan nervioso que llegó casi sin pestañear. 

Dejó el jeep en la parte trasera de la casa. No quería que Derek se percatarse de su presencia antes de tiempo y saliera corriendo. 

Entró en la casa, que por supuesto no tenía cerradura desde hacía mucho tiempo. El interior estaba en absoluto silencio y por un momento pensó que Stuart se había equivocado y Derek no estaba allí. 

Pero un ruido en la antigua cocina llamó su atención y se dirigió hasta allí con mucho cuidado. Un lobo herido, asustado o cogido por sorpresa era siempre peligroso. 

\- Derek, soy Stiles. Se que no quieres ver a nadie, pero…

\- Vete de aquí, Stiles. Si no quiero ver a nadie ¿Por qué querría verte a ti? – Dijo la voz de Derek desde la oscuridad.

\- Porque si estás aquí es por mi culpa.

Un largo silencio reinó en la casa como si Derek hubiera desaparecido sin más. Stiles camino hacías cocina. Aunque no era un werewolf, aunque no tenía un olfato especialmente desarrollado, sabía que Derek estaba allí, que le observaba, casi incluso podía escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón. 

\- Derek. No te odio por lo que pasó. Fue culpa de la… de Stuart. No se lo que le pasa por la cabeza a ese tarado, pero…

\- Stiles vete, déjame solo. 

Estaba tan cerca de la puerta de la cocina que casi podía ver la sombra de Derek sentado en el suelo, las manos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Deseaba echar a correr hasta él, abrazarle, hacerle sentir bien y hacerle ver que nada de lo ocurrido había sido culpa suya. 

Sin embargo, cuando Derek levantó la cabeza y dos luminarias amarillas se clavaron sobre sus ojos, se quedó quiero en el sitio sin saber que hacer o decir a continuación.

\- No seas tan cabezota como siempre, Stiles. Si te digo que te vayas…

\- Sabes que nunca te he hecho caso y no voy a empezar hoy.

Dio dos paso más hacía la cocina. Derek gruñó, aunque nunca siquiera sonó realmente como una amenaza para Stiles, que dio todavía un paso más, hasta que por fin toda la figura de Derek quedó visible ante el.

Parecía tan pequeño, tan poca cosa. Que poco se parecía al Derek del que estaba enamorado. 

\- La luna llena esta demasiado cerca. – Derek se fue levantando, sin dejar de mirarle. – Y temo no Ser capaz de controlar mis sentimientos y mis instintos. No después de lo que ha pasado.

\- Se que no me harás daño, Derek. A mi nunca me harías daño.

Sabía que no quedaban más que un par de noches para la siguiente luna llena y conocía bastantes lobos como para imaginar como estarían sus ánimos. 

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse contra la pared, aplastado por el cuerpo de Derek y su mano, que comenzaba a mostrar sus garras contra su pecho. 

\- Derek.

\- Olía como tu, Stuart olía como tú. – Derek apretó su rostro contra el cuello de Stiles y lo olisqueó como un animal. – No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza y precisamente por eso me he marchado. Si me dejo llevar estos días…

Derek apretó todos cuerpo contra Stiles y bajó la mano hasta su trasero. 

\- Derek, para, por favor. No quieres hacer las cosas así. – Gimió Stiles, no muy seguro de si quería que aquello ocurriera o no. – Derek… por favor.

\- Quería tener sexo, Stiles, hace tanto que soñaba con ello. – Con un movimiento rápido, le dio la vuelta a Stiles y apretó de nuevo su cuerpo contra el suyo. – No deberías haber venido. Tu no, no estos días. 

Lamió el cuello de Stiles y apretó sus glúteos con ambas manos hasta hacerle gemir aparatosamente. 

De pronto estaba de rodillas en ce suelo y Derek contra la pared. Lo único que los separaba era Peter.

\- Stiles vete. Ya has visto lo que te hará mi sobrino estos días. Eso es lo que quería Stuart. 

\- Derek no haría eso. 

\- ¡He dicho que te vayas! – Gruñó con ferocidad Peter y Stiles temió que uno de los dos pudiera verdaderamente hacerle daño con la luna llena tan cerca.

*

Stiles entró en el despacho de su padre sin llamar y no le importó la mirada del sheriff cuando la mujer con que estaba hablando dio un respingo asustada. 

\- Stiles, te dije que trabajaba hasta tarde esta noche y que no quería interrupciones.

\- Lo sé, pero necesito hablar contigo. Es importante. 

Ahí estaba de nuevo la mirada de su padre.

\- Dame quince minutos, vete a tomar un café y luego hablamos. 

Stiles asintió. Conocía a su padre, no había mucho que pudiera hacer cuando su padre le miraba así y mucho menos cuando se trataba de decirle que su hermano gemelo no existía. 

\- No importa, hablamos mañana.

Dejó la comisaría y volvió al jeep. Se quedó un momento sentado al volante mirando a la nada. ¿Cuándo su vida se había vuelto del revés? ¿Cuándo ese maldito gemelo imposible se había adueñado de su existencia?

Hablar con su padre, sin pruebas, por el momento, era una mala idea. Necesitaba hablar con alguien más apropiado… alguien como Lydia.

Confiaba en ella, en que sus poderes como banshee le ayudarían a creerle, en que después de todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos años, le seros fácil aceptar la palabra de Stiles.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Stuart en ese momento. Lo quería lejos de Derek; con un poco de suerte no se acercaría a él con Peter cerca, por una vez quería al mayor de los Hale cerca de ellos. Los demás estaban encantados siendo amigos de su hermano   
falso, así que seguramente no sería un problema. 

Puso el motor en marcha, respiró con fuerza y fue directamente a casa de Lydia, todavía no era demasiado tarde y seguramente no dormía aún 

No le gustaba la idea de trepar hasta la ventana de su amiga, pero mientras su madre no supiera todo lo que ocurría en Beacon Hills, era mejor no meterla en medio.

Dio unos golpecitos en la ventana del cuarto de Lydia al verla sentada al ordenador trabajando en los deberes del instituto. Por lo menos ella no se asustó al darse la vuelta y verlo allí. 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es casi media noche.

\- Necesito hablar con alguien. – Stiles se tropezó al entrar en la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, nervioso. - ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que Stuart no existe?

\- Que todavía no te has recuperado de la nogitzune que tuviste dentro – Lydia se sentó también en el suelo, a su lado. – y que estás estrenado con los finales. 

\- ¿Cuándo son los finales?

\- ¡Stiles!

Agitó la cabeza. Que más daban los finales cuando la nogitzune seguía ahí, alterando sus vidas, jugando con ellos y pasándoselo bien.

\- Stuart es la nogitzune. Me lo dijo él porque sabía que ninguno de vosotros me creería. – Lydia lo miró en silencio y Stiles entendió que le estaba dejado hablar. Tenía tanto que decir y apreciaba que alguien quisiera escucharle. – No se como lo ha hecho pero se ha quedado en este mundo, se ha quedado atado a mi. No se lo que quiere exactamente pero ya ha hecho daño a Derek.

\- ¿Crees que tu hermano es un ser demoníaco porque se ha acostado con el tío que te gusta?

\- Dicho así suena mucho más racional que mi versión, sí. Pero te juro, Lydia que Stuart me confirmó quien es en realidad.

\- A Stuart siempre le ha gustado mucho tomarte el pelo. ¿No crees que a lo mejor se trata de eso, de una de sus bromas?

\- No, no es una broma. – Empezaba a estar nervioso y no tardaría en perder la pocos confianza que tenía en que alguien le creyera. Se volvió hacia Lydia, se arrodilló frente a ella y apretó sus manos. – No es una broma. Stuart no existía hasta hace dos días, pero ninguno de vosotros se ha dado cuenta. Stuart es una creación de la nogitzune para seguro en nuestro mundo y seguridad haciendo de las suyas.

\- Stiles, - Los segundos de silencio que siguieron a su nombre en los labios de su amiga, le confirmaron que no le creía. No tenía prueba más que su palabra y teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos meses, era normal. – Conozco a Stuart desde que empezamos los tres juntos en la guardería. Scott, Jackson, Danny, todos le conocemos y sabemos que te tiene celos, que siempre se ha aprovechado de tu inocencia y que… Se que debía decírtelo antes, pero no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Pero Stuart me dijo que se pondría entre Derek y tú antes de que te lanzaras a por él.

\- ¡Stuart no te ha dicho nada porque no existe!

No quería gritar, pero estaba harto de que nadie le creyera. Los dos guardaron silencio un momento esperando que la madre de Lydia apareciera en cualquier momento; pero no fue así. 

Le costaba respirar. Stiles nunca había sido muy bueno con las crisis de nervios y menos cuando se daba cuenta que estaba solo en esto.

\- Será mejor que me vaya. 

Se puso en pie y se volvió hacia la ventana, pero Lydia le detuvo sujetándole de la muñeca.

\- Stiles, no, espera. 

\- ¿Crees algo de lo que te he dicho? Porque lo que necesito ahora mismo es alguien que me ayude a desenmascarar a la nogitzune, no alguien que me mire como tú, con lástima. ¿Me crees?

\- Stiles…

\- Nos vemos mañana en clase. Gracias por escucharme igualmente. 

Se liberó de la mano de Lydia y atravesó la ventana por la que había llegado. Definitivamente estaba solo en aquello, no podía confiar en nadie porque todos sus amigos y su padre estaban bajo el embrujo de la maduros nogitzune.

Además estaba cansando, eso era cierto y había pasado por alto lo cerca que tenía los exámenes. Por mucho que su gemelo fuera falso, su padre lo mataría igualmente si suspendía alguna. 

Por eso, decidió marcharse a casa y dormir. Necesitaba levantarse pronto para estudiar y necesitaba también encontrar la forma de revelar la verdad sobre Stuart. Por no hablar de que no sabía como hacer para acercarse de nuevo a Derek y lograr que no se sintiera tan mal por haberse acostado con el falso Stiles.


End file.
